Gemini
by The Eternal Scribe
Summary: Twins share a special bond that no one could even begin to comprehend, so it was obvious that they would follow each other to the depths of hell. The black clad butler though, was perplexed by Hadrian, the youngest twin, and took it upon himself to learn everything about the interesting human. Slash! SMHP


**AN:** Another plot that came into my head, let's see how this goes.

**Warning: **Obviously this is going to be AU, but not too much, there is going to be mature scenes later on and Sebastian himself requires a warning, blood, gore and all that makes Kuroshitsuji.

**{Gemini}**

_"When a person… has something important they want to protect… that's when they can become truly strong." –Haku (Naruto)_

**{Gemini}**

Like all twins, Hadrian and Ciel Phatomhive shared a bond with each other, one that most normal people didn't understand. To them they were not two souls, but one soul shared between two bodies, and though they weren't identical it was their souls that were. They would complete each other's sentences without hesitation, and always were together, never allowing anyone to come between them.

They loved their family, but a bond between two identical souls was something not even their parents could interfere with.

Hadrian was a cheerful boy, and took to chatting with the guests when they arrived; at least he was that way before _that night_ happened. Unlike his brother, he inherited his father's healthy body and France's aptitude toward fencing but didn't take to chess playing and politics. His hair was a deep black that hints of blue, his eyes a starting green color that were unusually intelligent, always seeming to take in every detail despite his rather brash disposition.

Like most Nobles they were pampered, life was easy for them and they didn't have to worry about making dinner, cleaning the house, or even setting up their own bath.

So when they found themselves pulled from the security of their parents love and thrust into the cold reality of the world, of pain and endless torment they closed themselves from the world, only trusting each other.

Because Hadrian would do anything to protect his older brother and Ciel would do anything to protect his younger brother.

Even if that meant following each other into the depths of hell.

**{Gemini}**

It had been three days.

Three days since they had been separated, torn apart and dragged different directions as their screams of disagreement were ignored, and placed into a never-ending world filled with pain and terror.

Hadrian hadn't seen his brother for three days and, as he lay strapped upon the concrete platform as the abductors chanted a language that sounded like Latin and wielded sticks that brought unimaginable pain, he didn't think he would ever set eyes upon Ciel again. The older Phantomhive was fragile for he had inherited his mother's asthma and delicate bone structure, and his soul shattered at the threateningly high possibility of him dying because of that.

The once vicious struggles had long since faded into pitiful jerks within the straps that held him down as his once healthy body thinned and weakened from the lack of food and rest, he had become numb to what was going on around him as the hours passed, his once lively eyes dull and lifeless as he stared at the ceiling above.

The leader of the group, a man with snake like features and two holes in place of his nose, held a thin stick much like his other captors, fingers resembling branches as he expertly waved the seemingly harmless piece of wood in detailed spirals.

The pathetic body in front of him was that of his greatest threat who had had chased his godfather as he fell through the veil so many years ago, officially marking him as dead in Dumbledore's, and the rest of the Wizard community's eyes. No one had ever come back from the Veil, for it was assumed to be a Veil of Death, an archway where the unfortunate souls were trapped forever.

But Voldemort knew better, over the many years he had lived he could easily tell the difference between a Veil of Death and a Universal Gateway. They were a different as they sounded, one led to an eternity trapped in an infinite abyss and the other led to another universe.

Once he had finally realized this, he did what any sane man plotting world domination would do; he went after the hero with a few of his Death Eaters with the full intention to get rid of him once and for all.

Unfortunately his _completely_ sane mind was too focused on killing the Potter brat he had forgotten the _minor_, most important, fact that once one went through the Universal Gateway you couldn't turn back. Of course he didn't let his shock show in front of his Death Eaters, someone like him did not show such emotion, and instead told them his genius plan, which he had made up at that moment, to take over _this _world instead of the other one. Which later on as he brooded, not sulked, over the fact that he would no longer kill Dumbledore like he wanted, he realized it actually was a genius idea and he could easily take over this particular Universe since it seemed that Wizards didn't exists.

The only thing that had held him back from doing so until now was the lack of a certain glasses wearing hero tromping around and most likely somehow gaining an army of his own. As the years passed and their searches for Potter failing, he came upon the most interesting information about a family called the Phantomhives having a set of twin males.

At first he had just ignored it since it wasn't any of his business and they would cease to exist soon anyway, but then he heard even more interesting information on the matter.

One of the twins came out with unusual green eyes that could be 'compared to emeralds', and he instantly thought of the Potter brat.

It wasn't unheard of that when one passed through a Universal Gateway when their magic was stressed or their bodies were weak, that they died during the change and the souls set loose to find another body to host. So he had talked a rather irrational Cult of Muggles to kill the Phatomhive family and bring him the green-eyed twin, the older one he had no use for and gave to the Cult of Muggles to do as they wished.

It was rather disappointing though, that the hero ended up not only being ten years of age, but he had no memory of who he had been and no knowledge on how to use magic.

Voldemort could have easily just killed him with an Avada Kedavra and been off on his merry way to take over the world, but that would have been too boring.

This was the person who defeated him countless times over the years and apparently would come to defeat him once and for all with his unknown power and what not. Since he didn't have any way to even use magic, the snake lord decided to have a little fun with the brat.

Already though, after only three days he could see that the body below him was going to give up, the countless tests and torture it had been put through too much for such a young child that wasn't even used to cleaning his own dishes after dinner. His once raven black hair had gained a white streak in the front because of the tremendous psychological trauma and stress he was put under as the Death Eaters performed spell after spell on him, his body laid out like a broken china doll occasionally flinching or stiffening the only sign he was actually alive.

Voldemort chuckled and sent another spell at the boy, he would enjoy every minute of this until his enemy drew his last breath.

**{Gemini}**

The pure darkness and evil that radiated from the shadow, for he could only see two bright red cat-like eyes glowing from it, threatened to consume his body and very soul. His filthy fingers shook as he gripped the bars in front of him, his blood running cold from fear and shock as the red eyes focused on him.

"You have given a big sacrifice." A seductive voice purred. "Now it's your choice whether to make a contract with a demon and have your wishes granted or not. The price to cross the river has already been paid."

He gripped the bars in front of him, the anger from all he had been through burning in his veins like a wild fire. They would pay for what they had done to him, to them. God wasn't real, he won't come down to save them. "I…I…I want…power…"

The Cult members started to panic, their eyes wide with fear. "Someone shut him up!"

"The power to take revenge on the ones who did this to us!" They would pay for the pain and humiliation he had been through would pay for sullying the Phantomhive name. "Demon I'll make a contract with you!"

The black fog started to slowly evaporate and form into a more humanoid shape. "So you're abandoning the light for the path of hell… fine." The demon purred, his long nails clinking lightly as his newly formed hand flexed. "Well then, let's mark our bodies with the contract seal. The more visible the place where your seal is, the stronger it's power. So, where do you want-"

"Anywhere is fine." He interrupted boldly. "I want power stronger than anyone else's!" He commanded stretching his arm out desperately.

The clawed hand placed on his face made him still and his eyes widen, the pure malevolent aura almost burning at the touch. "Your quiet greedy, despite your small body." The demon crooned, and his head was suddenly pushed back as the palm of the hand was pressed against his eye. "Well then, I shall put the seal on that big eye of yours filled with despair."

And then his world was engulfed with pain as every single one of his nerves felt like they were on fire, and he let out a pained shriek at the absolute agony he was experiencing.

**{Gemini}**

Voldemort knew something was terribly wrong as soon as the malicious aura that could top even Grindelwald himself filled the very air; his Death Eaters shifted nervously their attention focused away from their victim, feeling their magic freeze and suddenly shrink in upon itself.

"M-my Lord?" Lucius Malfoy stuttered, his pureblood mask easily breaking as his face filled with fear.

Voldemort could feel the very air still at the demonic presence, as if waiting for something to happen, and even his own magic was trying its best to stay hidden and unknown within his body. His eyes flickered toward the hero, watching curiously as his green eyes shifted and gazed toward the door a silent name falling from his lips.

He could kill the brat, he mused, but where would the fun be in that? He should allow the humiliation and rage of what happened sink in, and once time passed the boy would make his way toward him in hopes of vengeance. It would be futile of course, no one could defeat Voldemort, but it would be amusing nonetheless, and he could work on taking over this Universe as he waited.

"Let's go Lucius, leave the boy here." He ordered, ignoring the questions aimed his direction and apparating away.

Yes, he would wait, and once the time came he would destroy the-boy-who-lived once and for all.

**{Gemini}**

He could hear sound like thunder echoing around the room, but he paid them no heed, focusing on the bond he shared with Ciel once again connected with his. His heart soared, brother was alive, Ciel was alive.

Ignoring the pain that shot through him at every movement he shifted in his shackles restlessly, as he tried to voice the correct sound of his brother's name, panicking when his voice only came as a cracked and incomprehensible.

He could feel the bond slowly walking away and his heart threatened to leap out of his chest, his struggles becoming livelier as his body screamed in pain at the harsh movement. He couldn't let Ciel leave, not without him; he needed to make sure his twin was completely intact so they could avenge their parents together.

A strange energy was crackling around him as he lurched and thrashed to go toward his brother and the slowly disappearing bond. His mind focusing on one thing, to go to his brother's side, to see his brother again, to touch his brother again and hold him close.

_Ciel!_

The energy suddenly snapped to action and he was abruptly taken into an odd ride that made his head spin and his body cry in pain.

Then it stopped and he was met with the hard earth, only spotting a man clad in black before his world darkened.

**{Gemini}**

Ciel jumped in shock when a sound even louder than thunder echoed across the clearing, and watched wide-eyed as a body suddenly appeared and landed on the ground with a loud thump.

The first thing he recognized was the raven black hair, and before he knew it he was running toward the body, his heart almost leaping out of his chest.

He fell to his knees when he realized it was Hadrian, his twin, his other part of his soul that he had thought was gone forever. Shakily he reached out a hand a turned his brothers body, clenching his fists when he spotted the numerous cuts that covered his brothers body. His brother was alive, his brother was breathing, and his brother was _alive._ But how? What happened? How did he suddenly appear like that?

"My Lord, if I may, who is this?"

Ciel paused from his inner ramblings and turned his attention toward the demon. "This is my twin Hadrian Phantomhive."

A barely noticeable widening of the eyes was the only thing that gave away the newly named Sebastian's shock.

The young Phantomhive got up, and motioned toward his unconscious brother. "Carry him."

The butler nodded and bent down to grab his brother, holding him bridal style as he straightened, leading his Lord toward the place he desired.

**{Gemini}**

**AN: **I hope you liked the chapter, sorry its rather short, reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
